


Perfection

by killing_kurare



Series: Darker Shades of Black [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Corpse Adoration, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has never been prettier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) , challenge 468: elation  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/profile)[**fluffyfrolicker**](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/) [ficathon](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/63109.html), prompt: _She has never been prettier, as now she's lying there dying on the floor_ for [](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/profile)[**irrlichtertanz**](http://irrlichtertanz.livejournal.com/)  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- obsession

 

 

Bellatrix sinks to her knees, an elated smile on her face, a manic glint in her eyes. Her fingers are shaking as she reaches out to touch that beautiful thing on the floor.

She has never seen anything this perfect.

Silken hair red as blood frames a perfect face, as pale as it has never been.

Emerald eyes, wide open, never to be closed again.

Full, voluptuous lips parted in a never fading sigh.

After a moment that seemed to last forever Bellatrix dares to touch this lifeless goddess, feels a coldness that at last matches the ice in her own heart.

Finally there is no warmth to spoil her, no chance for time to ever destroy this angel that had walked tainted earth, lead astray by the abominations around her.

Finally this beauty is as pure and clean as the flower she was named after, and Bellatrix can’t hold back the tears of joy as she realizes this is true, that Lily can finally belong to her, and only her.

And Merlin was it worth the wait, for she has never been prettier as now she’s lying there dead on the floor.

 


End file.
